1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a transmission side of facsimile communication, a document image to be transmitted is converted into a corresponding electric signal by an image scanner. The electric image signal undergoes a modulation process before being outputted to a transmission line or a telephone line.
The transmitting operation of a general facsimile apparatus can be changed between a standard mode and a fine mode (also referred to as a standard-resolution mode and a fine-resolution mode respectively). In the standard mode of transmitting operation, transmitted image Information has a resolution of 3.85 line/mm. In the fine mode of transmitting operation, transmitted image information has a resolution of 7.7 line/min.
In a reception side of facsimile communication, a signal received via a telephone line is subjected to a demodulation process to recover an original image signal, and an image represented by the image signal is printed on a recording paper at a resolution approximately equal to the transmission-side resolution.
Generally, the area of a recording paper used by the reception side of facsimile communication is approximately equal to the size of a transmitted document paper in dependent of the contents of transmitted image information.